


Creative Genius Session

by Saranghae



Series: Robot Angels [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae/pseuds/Saranghae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leo teases, tickles and generally annoys Nico into fits of giggles and pillow fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Genius Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> Written for Anon. I was told that I should write more Leco and literally 10 minutes after saying that it might take a while for me to write anything, this came about.

“What are you doing?”

Nico looked up from his note book and smiled. “Writing,” he said softly, turning back to look at the page as Leo say down behind him. He felt those tan arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. 

“Writing what?”

Nico shrugged, almost dislodging Leo's head from his shoulder. “I think it's a song or a poem or something. Not really sure.”

Leo grinned against Nico's neck, which he had been about to start gnawing on before Nico spoke. “A song? Can you sing it for me?”

Nico grimaced. “Nope,” he answered sweetly. “It's not finished and even if it was I don't have a tune for it.”

Leo shrugged. “I can go get Piper and have her play her guitar. You two could make it into a real song.”

There was silence for a moment or two when Nico didn't answer, just jotted down a couple more lines on the page and scribbled something else out. 

“What's it about?” Leo whispered into Nico's ear, brushing his lips over the shell and sticking his tongue out to run it over the lobe. Nico shivered and pushed Leo's face away, rubbing his ear. 

“Gross,” he muttered as Leo laughed. Leo kissed the blush on Nico's cheek. “It's about... death. And love. And loss. It's not exactly very happy.” 

Leo chuckled and slid his fingers up and down Nico's waist. “When is anything to do with you ever happy? You're not exactly the puppies and rainbows kind of guy.” 

Nico pouted and swatted Leo's hands away. “Stop, you're tickling me. I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck.”

Leo hummed, ignoring Nico thoroughly as he slid his lips down the back of Nico's neck and placing his hands on Nico's waist. “I thought you liked it when I breathe down your neck,” he breathed down Nico's neck. Nico shivered again and scowled. 

“Stop,” he protested, dragging the word out. “I like it when you do that when we're having sex, not when I'm trying to actually get some work done. You're so needy.”

Now it was Leo's turn to pout. “How about you put this little job to the side so we can have some fun?” he asked hopefully. Nico turned his head to glare at Leo over his shoulder. Leo put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your creative genius session.”

Nico turned back to the page and shrugged. “I don't mind,” he whispered softly. “It's just really hard to write about love and loss and death when you're making me incredibly horny.”

Leo laughed loudly. He loved how ridiculously blunt Nico was sometimes. “You, sir, are adorable.” He planted a loud kiss on Nico's cheek and tickled his sides. Nico let out a loud yelp and started to squirm, trying to wiggle out of Leo's grip. Leo held him fast and pulled him back onto his lap so he could get a better hold on him while he tortured him. Nico squealed and thrashed, trying to get away from his captor. 

“Okay, okay!” Nico shrieked, through his laughter. “You win, let me go!”

Leo stopped his assault but didn't let Nico go. He rested his head on Nico's shoulder again, arms wrapped securely around Nico's waist.

“Want to take care of that horniness?” Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow, smacking Leo in the face with it. 

“Perverted old man,” Nico laughed, successfully wiggling his way from Leo's grip. He bounced off the bed and held his pillow at the ready. Leo grinned at him and grabbed the extra pillow. 

“Stubborn brat,” Leo retorted, getting off the bed and rushing after Nico with the pillow, laughing when the younger man squealed with delight and ran from the room.


End file.
